Surprise
by HM-Babe
Summary: This is the sequal to Insiration. Jim is trying to calm his thoughts and feeling but when a new girl comes into his life she just makes things harder. He's lost someone important to him and he's blaming himself for it.
1. New Girl

**A/N:Hello fans. This is the sequal to Inspiration. And to all the reveiwers (espeicially Lonemutant) I don't mind constructive critism. In fact i like getting it. I will make the scences flow a little better ok?And thanks to RoCkOuTlOuD for being a great fan and a great friend.**

**Surprise **

**Chapter 1- New Girl**

Young Jim Hawkinswas sitting on his bed. It's been a few days since the accident with Danni. He hasn't gotten over it yet.

'_I can't beleive it. She can't be gone it just doesnt-'_ Jim's thoughts were inturrupted by a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door and his mother, Sarah, walked in and sat in a nearby chair.

"Jim, what happened?" Sarah asked with concern in her green eyes and in her voice.

"Mom..." Jim started as he sat on his bed. "She fell overboard and I grabbed her hand but my arms were so weak from getting beat up by that Quincy guy and she...she slipped and there was nothing I could...and I tried really I did it just wasn't enough..."

"Oh, Jim...I'm so sorry." Sarah said as she sat beside him.

"Mom...I just wanna be alone right now ok?" he said as he sniffled a little bit.

Sarah nodded and headed for the door.

"Jim, I understand that you're upset but you have to come out of your room sometime. Staying in here won't help you at all." she said as she left the room.

"I know that..." he whispered to thin air.

Jim's thoughts were racing and he needed time to sort them out. He deceided to let them go and headed down stairs.

When he got downstairs he grabbed an empty tub and started to bus the tables.

Then Dr. Delbert came in and walked over to Sarah.

"Sarah, what's wrong with Jim?" he asked noticing Jim's sorrowful look.

"He met this girl and went on a voyage with her and her father and they were attacked by pirates and the girl fell over and Jim tried to save her but it just didn't work." she explained.

"Oh...I think we should go talk to him." he said and they both walked over to Jim.

"Jim, listen" Dr. Delbert said."I know what you're going through and you'll be ok. It's just one girl and you tried your best."

"Yeah Jim. You tried that's all that matters." Sarah added.

Jim looked at both of them angrily.

"You don't get it! It wasn't some little thing! She died and it's all my fault! And none of you no what I'm going through...you can't even pretend you do!" Jim yelled and ran out the door with no particular place to run.

Jim just ran and sat some where a long distance from the Benbow.

"How can they think that they know what I'm going through...no one does." Jim said to himself and the air around him.

"Well what are you going through?" asked an unknown female voice which made Jim jump a little.

"Who are you?" Jim asked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Rachel Montrel." she replied as she held out her hand.

"I'm Jim Hawkins..." he replied without taking her hand.

"Oh you're Jim? You're mother has told me so much about you." she smiled.

"What? How do you know my mother?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh I work at the Benbow. I'm the new dish washer. I got hired a few days ago. Which reminds me I need to get to work and Jim it's going to rain soon. I suggest you come along too." said the girl as she still smiled.

Jim got up and followed her to the Benbow hardly ever speaking to her.

When they got there Sarah and Delbert were talking as usual.

"Oh, Jim. I see you've already met Rachel." she said forcing a small smile.

"Yeah I've met Danni's replacement." Jim said angrily as he looked up at his mother.

"Jim, I didn't even know about Danni when I hired her. I needed some help." Sarah said as if she were sorry.

"Yeah whatever..." he said blowing it off and he went up to his room agian.

Rachel walked over to Sarah.

"Is he mad at me, Ms. Hawkins? Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked nervously.

"No it's not you at all it's him. He's lost someone important who used to work here and he's upset." she explained.

Rachel nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"Jim! Get down here!" Sarah yelled to the ceiling.

Jim came down slowly.

"What?" he asked a little annoyed.

"How dare you? I understand you're upset but you've just upset that girl in there." she said as she pointed to the kitchen.

"Who cares! I don't care if I upset her." he said angrily.

"Jim...you're being very disrespectful you know that? I'm just gonna blame it on you're situation but from now on I want you to at least try to be nice to that girl. And a little more resopectful to me." she said calmly.

"Yeah ok." Jim answered in a none caring tone and headed for the door.

"Where are you going now?" Sarah asked.

"I'm gonna go ride my solar surfer." he replied and left.

Jim was expecting to clear his head that day but failed.

Jim rode his solar surfer hoping to get a little peace from the chaos at home. Then he heard the sirens.

**Back at the Benbow-**

The robo cops escorted Jim into the Benbow. Which made Sarah drop her dishes.

"Oh no not again, Jim." She said as she walked up to him and the robo cops.

"Due to repeated violation of statue 15-C we have impounded his vehicle. Please keep this boy under control, ma'am."

Back in the kitchen Rachel was on the phone talking with her friend.

"Oh he's so handsome, Marina." Rachel said.

"Really? Tell me more about him." replied Marina on the other end.

"He's kinda a bad boy. He just got a ticket or something from the cops. And he has some drama in his life. And he's so hot!" she gushed.

"Wow he sounds amazing." Marina replied.

"He is. But I have to go now. I'll call you later. bye" she said and then hung up the phone.

The robo cops left and Jim didn't seem to care at all about the situation.

"Jim how could you get arrested?" Sarah asked a little annoyed.

"I didn't do anything I was just on my solar surfer and they just arrested me." he said with practically no emotion at all.

"Jim just take the dishes into the kitchen ok." Sarah said letting the subject drop.

Jim did as he was told and was greeted by Rachel in kitchen.

**A/N: that's it for this chapter but I will update.**


	2. Stars on Montressor

**A/N: Back again I see. Well here's another chapter in this fic. I hope i'm doing better. please reveiw and tell me what you think ok.**

**Chapter2- Stars on Montressor**

"Oh hi, Jim." Rachel said cheerily.

Jim just looked at her a bit angrily and set the tub of dishes by the sink.

"What happened out there, Jim?" she asked.

"None of your business." Jim snapped.

Rachel bit her lip nervously and tried to think of something to say.

"Wow is it really that late?" she asked while looking at a clock. It read 8:30 pm.

"Hmm" Jim said not really caring about anything she had to say.

Jim stood up and left the Benbow again and went to a secluded spot and layed down. He just layed there staring up at the stars.

Rachel had followed him and sat down next to him.

"Now what are you doing out here?" she asked smiling.

"Well I was thinking." he answered a bit annoyed.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Um...do you know any contelations or other galaxies or anything?" she asked while looking in his eyes.

"Sorta." he sat up. "That over there is the Carian Abyss. That little dot is the Sygnus Cross. And over there is the Coral galaxy." he said pointing in all sorts of directions.

"Wow you know alot about the stars." she said while laying down.

Jim layed down too. "Well I guess so." he said as a small smile formed on his face. He shook his head a little and made the smile go away.

"You know the stars are really beautiful out here tonight." she said as she turned her head to face him.

"Yeah they are" he said and looked back at her.

Then Jim stood up. "Well it's getting kinda late I think we better go back." he said and he started to walk back towards the inn.

Rachel followed him and soon they were walking next to each other.

Rachel slowly moved her hand towards Jim's but when he felt her hand the slightest bit he pulled his hand away.

Soon they reached the inn and walked in.

"And where were you two?" Sarach asked with a small smile.

"Looking at the stars" Jim replied as he went upstairs to his.

Rachel ran for the kitchen phone and called her friend, Marina.

"Hey, Marina." she said

"Oh hey, Rach. What's up?" she said.

"Is it possible for you to get to Montressor tomorrow?"

"Well yeah I guess why?"

"Just come and bring clothes. I want to show you something." with that she hung up.

**The Next morning-**

Jim and Rachel woke up and went down stairs at the same time. Sarah had been up for a while and she was downstairs reading a book.

Then the door opened and a girl walked in and ran up to Rachel and gave her a big hug.

"Oh hey girl! It's been forever. How are you doin'?" the girl asked politly releasing from the hug.

"Oh I'm great. Oh this is Jim by the way." she said as she introduced him.

"Oh this is Jim? Wow... Um..where is the owner?" she asked.

"Over here" said Sarah as she waved her hand a little not looking up from what she was reading.

"Oh I was wondering if I could stay in Rachel's room. I'll pay and everything." she said walking up to Sarah.

"Oh no it's ok. You can stay for free. Any friend of Rachel's is a friend of ours. Right, Jim?" she said as she looked over at Jim as if to give him a sign.

"Whatever" he said in his usual non-caring voice.

Sarah cleared her throat and gave Jim another non-virbal sign.

Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. "If there's anything you need just let me know."

Then Jim headed for the door.

"Jim where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"Solar surfing" he replied as he turned around to face her.

"Jim!" she said with a touch of anger.

"Oh right" he walked over to Marina.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." he said.

"Oh it's Marina." she smiled.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Marina." he said and he shook her hand and ran out the door.

Sarah sighed.

"Marina can I get you some breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh yes Ms...?" Marina asked.

"Ms. Hawkins." she answered. "Have a seat I'll get you something."

"Oh Ms. Hawkins I have to show Marina something. We'll be right back." Rachel said as she grabbed Marina's hand and bolted out the door to where Jim was.

Jim was getting a solar surfer out of a storage shed and a box of tools. He propped the solar surfer up enough to where he could get under it.

"Hey, Jim." Rachel said. It startled Jim and he hit his head on the solar surfer.

He came out from under it rubbing his head. "Hey..." he said then examining the solar surfer.

"I thought your solar surfer got impounded."

"Yeah it did, Rachel. You don't think I'd let them impound my solar surfer and leave me with nothing, do you?" he answered while going under the surfer again.

"What are you doing to it?" Rachel asked as she walked over closer to him.

"I'm trying to fix it. I haven't riden it in a while and it needs a bit of work" he answered.

"When you do get it fixed can you show us how you ride?" Marina asked.

Jim came out from under the surfer and hopped on it.

"Yeah sure." he said. Then he took off into the sky.

As Jim was doing tricks in the sky the two girls began to talk.


	3. A Crush

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of Surprise. I hope you liked it so far and i hope you continue to read.**

**Chapter 3- A Crush**

The two girls were talking as their eyes never left Jim.

"Rach, you were so right. He's so amazing." Marina said in a dreamy kind of voice.

"I really like him, Marina. I think he likes me too." Rachel said with a bit of blush.

"Oh that's great! Has he asked you out yet?" Marina asked turning to face Rachel.

"Well, no, but we did look at the stars together. It was so romantic." Rachel sighed.

"It sounds that way. Did he kiss you?" Marina asked while staring at Jim again.

"Well, no...but he was about to. I could tell. You know what? I'm gonna marry him. He'll ask me one day and I'll say 'yes'. I will one day be Mrs. Rachel Hawkins. I just know it." she gushed.

"Oh that'll be lovely. I can't wait 'til the wedding." Marina squealed.

"What wedding?" Jim said as he came down from the sky.

"N-nothing, Jim." Rachel said trying to cover it up.

"Uh..ok..." Jim said as he put the solar surfer back in the shed.

**Time Skip (yeah i know: weird) About 6 Months Later-**

Now Marina is working at the Benbow with Rachel.

Jim was sitting at a table watching the girls work and he sighed every once in a while when one of the girls would smile at him.

"Jeez what's up with him?" Marina whispered to Rachel.

"Not sure. I'll ask." She answered as she walked over to him.

She sat down in front of Jim and stared at him for a minute.

"Jim what's wrong with you lately? You've been acting weirder than usual..." She asked as she took his hand in her own.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm doin' just fine." he said as he took his hand from her.

"Oh c'mon you can tell me. I won't get mad." she smiled.

"I don't care if I make you mad anyway. It's nothing. And if it was something it's none of your business!" he yelled and he stormed off to his room.

Just then Sarah walked into the room.

"Oh Mrs. Hawkins can I talk to you?" Rachel asked while walking up to her.

"Of course." she said sweetly.

"Well, Mrs. Hawkins, I really like Jim. I mean really like him but everytime I try to talk to him he just gets mad at me...I don't know what to do...I'd apologize if I knew what it was I did to make him mad." she said as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"Oh, Rachel it's not you...I don't know why he's just still upset...I'll talk to him now" she reassured her as she went up to Jim's room.

She knocked on the door and let herself in his room.

"Mom what are you doing in my ro-" Jim started but was intteruppted by his mother.

"Don't talk. Listen, it's been 6 months since it happened I think you should make an attempt to find someone else." she pleeded

"Mom...who exactly do you suggest I find?" he asked a little anger creeping into his voice.

"Rachel-" she bagan but was cut off.

"Rachel! Why Rachel?" he snapped.

"She's a sweet girl and she really likes you. You keep making her feel awful because of what happened and she just wants to talk to you without you storming off. She likes you alot and I think you should give her a chance. You might end up likeing this girl." she said.

"Mom, I...I..." Jim started fuming. He couldn't beleive what he was hearing. "How could you even suggest her of all people?"

"Jim just give her a chance. You don't have to take her out anywhere just go somewhere and and talk to her when she talks to you. Please Jim. You need to get out of this rut and she might help. I hate seeing you so miserable." she said with concern in her voice.

"Fine...I guess I'll give her a chance ok?" he said as he gave up his will to fight with his mother any further.

"Thank you Jim." she smiled and left the room.

Later Jim came downstairs and left the Benbow.

"Why don't you go talk to him, Rachel?" Sarah said in a sly tone as Rachel was busing the tables.

She smiled and ran to catch him.

When she found him he was sitting near a cliff, leaning against a tree with one of his legs hanging over the edge.

"Hi Jim. "Rachel said as she walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the cliff with her legs hanging off the edge.

"Hey, Rachel." he replied.

"Jim if you don't mind me asking... what happened 6 months ago?"

Jim gulped.

"Uh well...A girl came to work for the Benbow and her father showed up and wanted to take her on a voyage with him and wanted me to go too so of course I did. I regret it now though." he said grimly.

"Why? What happened?"

"We were attacked by pirates and she...fell overboard." he said as he turned his attention to the moon in the horizon.

"I'm so sorry, Jim..." she said.

Then she moved a little and slipped off the edge of the cliff and Jim jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Oh, God..." she said shakily as she looked down.

Jim stood up and pulled with all of his might and finally she came over the edge and back on solid ground. She lost her balance and fell right on top of Jim and they both fell onto the ground.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" he asked with concern.

"No I'm fine." she said standing up.

Jim relaxed a little and sighed in releif as he layed let his head rest on the ground.

"Thank you for saving me." she said as she layed down next to him.

"No problem. I'm glad you're ok." he said as he stood up.

Rachel stood up, threw her arms around his neck and started crying in his shoulder.

"Oh Jim...I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die." she said between sobs.

Jim wrapped his arms around her waist "It's ok Rachel...you're ok now." he said in a caring tone.

Jim couldn't beleive what he was doing. He thought he'd never get over Danni and he wasn't but he couldn't figure out what he was doing with this girl.

"I think we should head back. I'm kinda tired and I bet you are too. That must have took alot out of you." he said as he gently pushed her away from him and headed for the Inn.

When they reached the inn the phone was ringing and Sarah answered it.

"Hello, Benbow Inn how may I help you?" she said in a sweet tone.

After a pause she held the phone out inb Jim's direction.

"Jim it's for you."


	4. Begging to Thin Air

**A/N: yeah it's been a while but no one is really reading this soo...yeah anyway enjoy the story as the plot thickens...**

Jim cautiously walked over to the phone and took it from his mother's hand, unknowing of the voice on the other end.

"Hello..." he answered.

"Jim?" came a raspy voice on the other end.

"Yes...who is this?" he ask with a confused look on his face and a confused tone in his voice.

"My name is of no importance but you may call me Thadius." he replied, his breathing seeming laboured.

"Ok well what did you need, Thadius?" he asked trying to get the conversation over with.

"I want you to listen to me boy. This is very important and it could have a great affect on your life." he said with a serious tone.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"I know why you avoid Rachel. You don't wish to betray Danielle. But you beleive Danielle to be gone. Or at least that's what everyone says but you really think otherwise." he said quickly.

"Wh- is this some prank? This isn't funny. Who are you really?"

"You think Danielle is still alive out there somewhere, right?" he said coughing afterwards.

"What are you getting at?" Jim said suspiciously.

"How did she survive, Jim? Is it even possible? Think about it. She fell into the open sky. But I want you to know one thing." he said, his voice taking on a suspicious tone.

"What?" Jim asked desperatly wanting to know what this man wanted.

"Things aren't always as they seem. You have her art book, right? Look on the back of the drawing she made for you. It may give you some comfort in your chaos." Then Jim heard the receiver click.

"Wait! What are you talking about? What do mean "things aren't always as they se-" he was cut off by the dial tone. He slammed the receiver down and ran up to his room. He found the drawing and turned it over and it revealed some writing that Danni had done. It read:

Jim, though it may not seem like it, I am always with you. In your heart, in your mind, and in the winds that seem to blow when you may think of me. I love you Jim and no amount of circumstance can change that. You've searched for a sky. Something that brings you happiness and peace, and I've found mine in you. I hope you find your sky soon.

All the love I can give,

Danielle Anastasia Garnette

Jim read it over and over again and couldn't imagine why she'd leave him like she did. He knew it wasn't her fault, he wasn't sure whose fault it was, all he knew was that she was gone now more than ever. Jim placed the drawing, writing side up, on the bed and ran out of the Benbow and to his solar surfer. He hoped on it and flew straight to the Montressor space port. It wasn't the fastest way to get there but it was the only way he had. He looked around at all of the boats and finally found The Pheonix, in all of her glory. He got on board the ship quietly and then looked up at the moon as he and Danni did so many times before.

"I don't beleive you're gone, Danni. I didn't even get to kiss you yet." he said smiling at all the times they were interrupted. He walked over to the side of the ship and sat down with his leg dangling over the side. "I keep thinking you're going to pop out of no where and smile at me like you used to. You'd pop up and sit down beside me and give me that smile and say you didn't mean to make me worry. Why can't you do that for me? Just once." he begged to thin air. He got off the side of the ship and walked over to the cabins and found his hammock and lied down. Then he began to dream.


	5. The Crystal Ship

**A/N: Enjoy the next chapter, fans. I've worked hard on this fic and had alot of fun doing it I just don't understand why no one will read it...Anyway have fun!**

**Jim's Dream**

Jim was standing there on a boat made of crystal. He saw somone sitting on the side of the boat dressed in boy's clothes but Jim could tell it was a girl. It was the way Danni used to dress. He walked over to the girl and stood there staring at her a few feet away. The girl hopped off the side and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Jim. I didn't mean to, it just sorta happened." she said with the smile never leaving her face. It was Danni, just as Jim had wished.

"Danni...is that you?" he asked uncertain of what was going on.

"Yes but I can't stay long. So whaddya say? Will you forgive me?" she asked still smiling.

"Of course!" he said excitedly walked towards her. "I've missed you, Danni."

"I've missed you too. You know I've noticed that new girl at the Benbow. Do you think if I came back I'd get my job back?" she asked looking at the moon.

"What? Of course you'd get your job back. Is that all you have to say about her?" he asked confused at her response.

"Well, yeah. Oh you mean that whole "saving her life" thing? That's no big deal. But listen, you can be her friend. I promise I won't be mad. Just don't fall in love with her ok? You can be around her and talk to her like you'd talk to me but just promise you won't...love her the way you love me. You do love me don't you?" she said looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"I'll never love anyone the way I love you. I promise. I'll never fall in love with Rachel. Never. I love you and only you. For ever and for always." Then he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch she placed her finger on his lips and Jim opened his eyes and stared at her.

"I have to go now, Jim. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I'd give anything in the world to stay but I can't" she said sadly.

"Please no! You can't! I won't let you leave me again. You can't go!" he yelled as he held her in his arms with all of his might. Then a strong wind blew trying to pull Danni away from him and into the moon.

"You have to let me go, Jim." she said calmly.

"I can't! I let you go once. I can't go through it again. I can't...I'm not strong enough." he said as his voice softened and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Jim, let me go. I promise you'll be happy very soon." she said looking up at him and giving him a smile that seemed to warm him.

"Don't forget me ok?" he asked smiling back at her.

"Never." she said giving out a soft giggle. Then he let her go and watched her being pulled into the moon, smiling and waving goodbye.

Then Jim woke up dripping in cold sweat, Captain Garnette sitting beside his hammock.

"You had a dream about a crystal ship and Danni was being pulled into the moon at the end, right?" he asked not looking up from the floor.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Jim asked in astonishment.

"I had the same one about this time after Danni girl's mother, Beth, went. Ah, Beth was a beautiful lass. Danni girl looked so much like her. I actually called her Beth a few times after she turned 16 because of the resemblance. I loved her more than anything. It was a sad day when she went. And Danni girl went the same way." he said a smile forming on his lips.

"Captain, why do you call her Danni girl?" Jim asked curiously.

"Because Beth's favorite song was 'Danny Boy' and after she died that was played at her funeral. Ever since then I called her Danni girl in rememberance of Beth." he replied standing up.

"Captain...Danni is still out there somewhere." Jim said, getting out of his hammock.

"What? Jim, you're just confused about all this. Danni is gone and you should know that better than any of us." Captain Garnette said giving Jim a stern look.

"No. She's out there. Hear me out, Captain. In the dream she told me I'd be happy very soon. I was only happy when I was with her. That must mean she's out there somewhere and I'll see her soon. I just know it." he said walking out of the cabin, Captain Garnette following him.

"Jim, boy, you know what you're sayin' don'tcha? I don't want you to get hurt, boy-o. Don't get you're hopes up too high." Captain Garnette said caringly.

"I won't get hurt. I know she's alive. I knew I wasn't going crazy. She's alive I know it. And I'm going to see her soon." Jim said excitedly as he practically jumped off the boat and onto his solar surfer and he headed to the Benbow."


End file.
